Tablet of Quotes (Chronicle)
A Matoran's Letter Forward Today the Turaga Council has this book because a Ko-Matoran thought a little harder then the others. There is a Secret on this island. No one knows what exactly it is, but I will always know there is a Secret. A Secret being kept from the residents of Torongo Nui. Something is hiding, deep within Torongo Nui. I could give you a full lecture on all the evidence found against this by Matoran all over the continent, but it would be a usless waste of parchment, as I already know that the Turaga Council already knows all of it. Matoran wonder, what happened before Torongo Nui? Do you know somthing we don't? Why won't you tell us? Those are all commen questions asked by our people, but we never get a awsner. We don't expect one, as we look at all the things the Turaga and Toa have done for us, but we still want to know, and that dosn't keep us from speculating. I have done more then speculate, I have searched for evidence proving of a time before Torongo Nui, and now I have it. Buried under a rock slide in the Ice Zone, I have found a tablet. Into it are etched a series of qoutes. Written by who I don't know, but I am releasing them to you. Maybe you can explain to the Matoran who it is who wrote them, but I am not forcing you too, I am testing you. Will you entrust us with the Secret you have kept from us for so long? That is my question. If you fail, I will look even lower at you. That is my only reason I'm sending this. I'm not going to start a war, or even a small strike against you. I'm just testing you. *Note: - means that the letter or digit on the tablet was scratched and could not be read. I have somtimes determined the number of letters in the word or name, so I have written the appropriate numbe rof : -'s Quotes, Spheurus Magna "Who am I, why have you taken me from Voya Nui?"-F-----. "I am a Toa Tor----, with greater power powers then any normal Toa." --- "The Kanohi, they help us, but do they also betray us?"-M-k- "We are Toa -------, here to ma-e your wis- come true."-To--o "Whats a planet?"-Malt "Who are we?"- ----- Quotes, Homebringer "Where are we headed? I do not know. All I know is that it will be far, and a long and hard journey. If you have heart Matoran, that is all you will need,- Toa ---- "A ship? What kind of ship?"- Genera- Torr-- "It is time to make the choice. Do we choose to inflict death upon ourselves, or death upon others?"- No dechipraphil letters or digits. "We must hide him, deep inside Torongo N--"- --ju "This is the last we may rememember of eachother. Good luck."- Fi--ud End Note And so I close with a parting note. I was not able to dechiper much more then this, but I think I did enough. You know that I know. You know that I wish to know it all. And again, I am testing you.